starlight are back
by serena kou
Summary: this fic is about seiya and usagi
1. part 1

My fan fic/ Sailor moon and the Starlights By,serena kou  
This fic is about Seiya & Usagi. Some people don't like that so DON'T READ IT!!!!!  
this is my first fic and not last. Oh yeah NO FLAMES!!!!   
  
starlight are back part1 (rewritten)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's now one year after the Sailor Starlight went back to there home planet.  
  
8:00am Saturday  
  
Usagi: Luna where are you!  
Luna: Outside Usagi!  
Usagi: Luna why are you outside for?  
Luna: Looking around,why?  
Usagi: Nothing Luna, well I have to go now bye Luna.  
Luna: Bye Usagi and don't spend your money on junk.  
Usagi: I wont Luna.  
  
*Usagi is walking to Minako house when she see Seiya.*  
  
Usagi: Seiya ( in the happy way)  
Seiya: Odango  
Usagi: How are you doing  
Seiya: I fine and you?  
Usagi: Fine  
Seiya: Usagi can you come over to the apartment at 5:00pm  
Usagi: Of course Seiya I be there, well bye.  
Seiya: Bye odango.  
  
*Usagi was walking to the park then she see Minako.*  
  
Usagi: Minako, I was going to see you.  
Minako: Me too, want to go shopping?  
Usagi: YES, I will like to go shopping with you!!!  
  
*They are walking to the store when they see Rei, then Rei join the girls and   
see a big sale is going on.*  
  
Usagi: Minako.... Rei there is a big sale at the mall today!  
Rei: Lets go then.  
  
*At the mall*  
  
Minako: Usagi there Yaten.  
Usagi: Minako why you go over and say 'Hi' to him.  
Rei: Yes, why you go over to him and say hi and tell him that you are in   
love with him!  
Minako: Rei NOOOOOO.  
Rei: Yaten come here!  
Yaten: Hi Usagi,Rei & Minako.  
Rei: Minako want to tell you something.  
Minako: No I don't!   
Rei: Yes you do!  
Minako: NO I DON'T!!!( In the mean way.)  
Rei: YES YOU DO OR I TELL HIM !!!!!  
Minako:Fine! Yaten I....I....I love you!....Well bye.  
Usagi:Minako wait!!  
Yaten: She weird!  
  
*Mina was running and then Usagi found her in the park.*  
  
Usagi: Mina that was not bad...was it!?!  
Mina: NOT BAD.....YES it was bad I told him that I love him! Would you tell   
SEIYA that you LOVE him!   
Usagi: MINA we are friends nothing more.  
Mina: If you are just friends why Seiya kissed you last nigth?  
Usagi:How you know that Seiya kissed me!  
Mina:I was walking in the park when I saw with mine two eyes you and Seiya   
next to the pond. You two was looking at each other, then Seiya lean over   
and.... KISSED you! I was going to fate, but I didn't.  
  
*Usagi face was a little red. Then Haruka & Michiru came up to them.*  
  
Haruka: Hi Mina,Hi Kitten!  
Mina & Usagi: Hi Haruka.. Hi Michiru!  
Michiru: Why you at the park?  
Usagi: Having fun...why?  
Michiru: Nothing..well me and Haruka have to go. Ja  
Mina & Usagi: Bye  
Mina: Usagi why you and Manoru not together?  
Usagi: Because I saw him kissing another women....baka Mamo-chan!!!  
Mina: Oh yeah I forgot Usagi.  
Uasgi: Thats Ok...Mina what time is it?  
Mina: It's 5:30..why?  
Usagi: I LATE!!( she was yelling out loud )  
  
* She was running fast as she can. At the three light house*  
  
Seiya: Where is odango she late?  
Yaten: Seiya why you love that girl?  
Taiki: Yaten is right, why you like her?  
Seiya: Because she nice and cute!  
  
* 30min past,then the door bell ring and Yaten& Taiki went to the store.*  
  
Seiya: Who there?  
Usagi: Is me Usagi!  
Seiya: Coming, Odango why are you late?  
Usagi: I was with Mina then Haruka and Michiru came over to talk and I   
forgot what time it was.  
Seiya: Thats ok Odango is not your fault.  
Usagi: Seiya why you want me here?  
Seiya: To have some company.  
Usagi: Is Yaten and Taiki here?  
Seiya: No! They went to the store to buy food and rent some movies to wacth.  
Usagi: Can I stay and wacth the movies?  
Seiya: Of course you could stay odango.  
  
* 1hr past. Yaten and Taiki came back from the store.*  
  
Yaten: I left the house keys in the van. Taiki can you get it!  
Taiki: Yeah I get! Where is it?  
Yaten: Its in the front seat!  
  
*Taiki went to the van and got the keys. They open the door, then they see   
Seiya & Usagi making out on the couch.*  
  
Yaten: Um........Um..... CAN YOU TWO STOP KISSING PLEASE!!!!!!( Yelling at   
them )  
Seiya: Yaten....Taiki.. I didn't here you came in!  
Taiki: How could you here us come in when YOU & USAGI was MAKING OUT!!   
  
  
  
end of part 1  
I hope you like it more to come.PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED AT LEAST 8 TO GO ON   
WITH MY FIC, ;_;  
  



	2. part 2

heres part 2 of " The star light are back" ok here were i left off  
***************  
  
Usagi: Hey Seiya said You brought same movies?  
Yaten: yea we brought some movies.  
Seiya:What kind you brought?  
Taiki: We got Romeo and Juliet and Scream 1-3.   
Usagi: I saw Romeo and Juliet with Mamoru. then she started to cry  
Seiya: Don't cry odango remember Mamoru broke your heart alot of  
time and he got a new girlfriend.  
Yaten: Yea, he broke your heart alot of times and he don't love you   
no morehe got that new girl Tiffany now.  
Taiki: You better off with out him/  
with that usagi stopped crying. then yaten put a movie in the VCR  
it was Scream  
Yaten: Hey Seiya can you go to the kitchen and get some thing to   
drink for us.  
Seiya: Like what?  
Yaten: Get all of us some coka ok.  
then seiya went to the kitchen  
Yaten: from the living room Oh yea and some snacks!  
Seiya got mad but he calm down  
************ it was 7:00am  
Is sunday, Yaten, Taiki,Seiya, and usagi is all a sleep. Then Yaten   
woke up  
Yaten: How cute, usagi and seiya is sleeping together (an: not like that   
you ecchi )  
usagi is on Seiya chest(*sigh*) then Seiya woke up ( with no clothes  
on........just kidding)  
20min later  
Seiya: What time is it?  
Yaten: is 7:20. You better wake up usagi her mother called 20 min ago and she sound  
mad.  
Seiya: Usagi wake up  
Usagi: 10 more min mom  
Seiya: this is not your mother is Seiya  
Usagi:open her eyes and saw Seiya Oh Seiya, I thoght I was home. hehe  
Seiya:Your mom called and yaten said she was mad.  
Usagi: I'll better call her & tell her i'm fine.  
*on the phone*  
uSAGI MOM: Hello, who's this?  
Usagi: Mom is me Usagi.  
Mom: Usagi honey can you come home?  
Usagi: ok i'll be there.  
*hang up*  
Usagi: Seiya can you take me home?  
Seiya: Sure, I'll take you home. Let me ask Yaten to ues his van, YATEN!  
Yaten: What Seiya?  
Seiya: Can I use your mini van?  
Yaten: I guest so.  
seiya is driving usagi home  
end of part 2  
  
Serena Kou: Hi Minna the end of part 2. part 3 will be late because my father died on  
12/19 around 3:00am.*sad* so please review. ja ne :'(  



End file.
